


And They Were Roommates...

by Violin715



Series: Random One Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Single Parent Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violin715/pseuds/Violin715
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Adam Milligan/Samandriel, Castiel & Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Random One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112624
Kudos: 5





	And They Were Roommates...

***Welcome to September of 2009***

  
Adam flopped onto his dorm room bed with a groan. He had been spent the better part of the morning moving in. It looked like his roommate had already come and gone as the other side of the room had different sheets, other than that it looked like it hadn't been touched. The complete opposite of Adam's side.

Adam had his two boxes of clothes onto of the dresser, his laptop and phone chargers were on this desk along with a mountain of school stuff and a map of campus. His kitchen stuff was under the bed as the boys dorm had a communal kitchen as well as the cafeteria two buildings down the way. Adam, being smart, put a new shower head in the bathroom Jack & Jill bathroom he would share with three other guys. His bathroom stuff was on the shelf behind his bed. His black beding was in a pile on his bed and the mini fridge he had had brought had yet to be placed.

Adam had decided to follow in his half-brother, Sam's, footsteps and go to college. UMKC wasn't Stanford but it was still pretty good. His older half-brother Dean hadn't but had a good job with their uncle Bobby. Though their dad didn't really like that he was going to college, he still helped Adam, unlike Sam.

Sam and Dean had both already gave Adam some advice. Sam's was to block all his classes together and not first thing in the morning and Dean's was not go to a kegger on an empty stomach or without condoms, but both said to at least carry a pocket knife. Adam thought that summed his brothers up nicely.

Since it was only 2pm and Adam had already eaten, he figured he should probably go to the activity fair, but he didn't and instead played Google Fued on his laptop.

Around 4, his roommate came it. He was a tall, skinny kid with a slightly smaller frame than Adam.

Adam got up to greet him and the other boy smiled.

"Hi, I'm Samandriel Shurley, but most people call me by my middle name; which is Alfie."

"Hey Alfie. I'm Adam Winchester and I just get called Adam." Adam joked and Alfie smiled. "So, Samandriel is an interesting name. Any reason behind it?"

"Yes, I'm named after one of God's angels. All eleven of my siblings are." Alfie delivered this news like is was an every day thing.

"Hold on, back up. Eleven siblings?" Adam was shocked. Who's family was that big?

"Yes. More if you count their partners," Alfie half laughed at just how big his family was.

"Ok, give me a rundown of names. I've got to hear this." Adam was curious about how someone managed that many kids and wanted to see how anyone could remember that many siblings.

"Hester, Metatron, Micheal, Rachel, Uriel, Raphael, Zachariah, Gabriel, Castiel, Balthazar, Anna, and me. Micheal is with Luci, I don't remember Castiel's or Gabriel's partners' names, Hester is married to Will. Metatron married Lana, and Uriel and Zachariah may as well just marry their work."

"Holy crap Alfie, how do you remember all that? I have two brothers and I can barely remember who their dating," Adam chuckles at his joke and Alfie smiles.

"Do you need help putting stuff away?" Alfie asks, gesturing to Adam's stuff.

"Nah, I'm just too lazy. I'm good with living out of boxes. I figure that after I wash the clothes, they'll end up in the dresser. Sorry I'm messy," Adam wasn't really sorry, just didn't want to upset his roommate.

"Alright. I'm going to shower. I'll be back," Alfie grabs a towel and shampoo before heading to the bathroom.

Adam nodded and started texting his group chat with a bunch of his friends.

\------------------  
**The family business**

**Still in Hell**  
Sup losers 

**Moose**  
You got stuff set?

**Squirrel**  
Any hot girls yet?

**Moose**  
Not the time Dean

**D &D Queen**  
Seriously, any hot girls  
**D &D Queen**  
Or guys, no judgment  
here

**Still in Hell**  
Ha ha, thanks Char  
**Still in Hell**  
At least our token  
lesbian still loves me

**Squirrel**  
I'd say I love you, but  
you'd be a dick about it

**Still in Hell**  
What does our token  
gay say Sam?

**Moose**  
Gabe said he doesn't  
know you so he "don't give  
zero fucking shits as long  
as he gets sleep".

**D &D Queen **  
The gays have spoken and  
thus honor you with the  
stamp of acceptance. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Adam was laughing to himself softly when Alfie came out of the bathroom. 

Alfie was grumbling to himself about forgetting his clothes and holding the towel around his waist tightly, instinctively waiting for Gabriel to try and yank it. 

Adam looked at Alfie, water dripping out of his hair, and smiled. He quickly turned away, not wanting to make things weird. He felt his face warm up and tried to hid it behind a tough exterior like he always had. His phone was vibrating with messages from the group chat but Adam was too in his head to notice. 

The bathroom door clicked and Alfie groaned. One of their bathroom mates had locked the door. Alfie almost felt like he was back home with his brothers again and it sucked. Of course he missed them, just not living _with_ them. Alfie shook his head and pulled his boxers on before letting the towel fall. He pulled clothes out of his dresser and pulled them on. 

Adam looked at him again and then back at his phone quickly. He finally realized that Charlie was texting him. 

\-----------------  
**Chapstick Charlie**

**< Hot roomie?**

**< Earth to Adam**

**< Come in Cap. twink**

**< ADAM!!!**

**< Don't tell me you**  
**already hooked up**  
**with someone!**

**< Don't be Dean 2.0!**

**< Dean had a kid at 17;**  
**stay on the gay side &**  
**leave the chicks to me.**

**Twink-le toes**  
**Charlie** **I'm** **not not >**  
**hooking** **up.**

**And things worked >**  
**out for Dean.**

**< Ya, because Lisa agreed **  
**to let Dean raise Ben so**  
**she could go to college!**

**Over protective. >**  
**You act like a sister.**

**< Well duh! ** **I'm** **an**  
**honorary Winchester.**

**\-----------------**

"Hey Adam," Adam looked up at Alfie and waited, "so weird, random, personal question."

"Go on, my family is built on weird and random answers; not so much personal though." Adam locked his phone and put it down.

"Are you gay?" Alfie felt weird asking. He really didn't know why he cared, he just did.

"Why, are you recruiting," Adam retorted and smiled at his own answer.

"No, you just remind me of my brother's boyfriend. Sorry, I told you it was random." Alfie shifted nervously, worried he had insulted his roommate.

"No big deal. I'm undecided. I know I like guys, not so sure about girls," Adam smiled, trying to reassure Alfie. 

"So would you like to go get some coffee or something and get to know each other- since we're roommate, I mean."

"Sure Alfie." Adam grabbed his phone and got up.

The pair made it to the courtyard before realizing neither knew where they were going.

"So according to the map, there's an on-campus coffee shop on the other side of the courtyard inside the business hall or a diner past the art center," Alfie said once he finally got things sorted out.

Adam nodded and looked at the map over Alfie's shoulder. "Wanna make a date out of it and go see the art exhibit too," Adam asked half joking and half hopeful.

"How about we have coffee and if that goes well, we can decide whether it's a date or not," Alfie said thinking it over thoroughly. 

"Are you always this logical? Because my brother is too and it gets old." Adam groaned.

"No, I'm a rather chaotic person. You'll see that during the year. You can also meet Tesa and Velma when we get back. They're sweet girls," Alfie's voice was rather happy talking about the two and had peaked Adam's interest.

"Oh I definitely want to meet these two if you get that happy about it." 

When they reach the coffee shop and ordered, they took a seat as the place was rather full already and the boys had a feeling it was going to be a bit. Soon after they sat down, Adam's drink was ready, but after ten minutes of talking Alfie was still waiting. Adam's phone buzzed and he looked at it.

"Hey, my friend Charlie wants me to send her proof that my roommate isn't an alien or something. Can I send her a pic?"

Alfie mumbled an I guess, he was irritated about the coffee taking so long.

**\-------------**  
**Chapstick Charlie**

**My roommate's cute, >**  
**you called it.**

**< Send proof or it's lies.**

**Proof >**

**< He's gay for sure.**

**How do you know >**

**< Gaydar supreme.**

**\----------------**

Adam laughed, which made Alfie curious.

"What? Waht's so funny?" Alfie asked and Adam showed him the messages without thinking. "You think I'm cute?"

"Uhhh-" 

"I have to say, you're cute yourself, but let's not jump ahead. I want to get to know you first." Alfie was sweet and honestly acted like he cared.

Adam was not use to it. His dad was always gone and Dean use to just sleep around before Cas and Sam was had been single until three years ago. Adam was never really around people who were serious about understanding him. He had always just been that weird kid at school and most the teachers saw him as a Winchester boy, so he just got a bad rap in general. Other then Sam and Dean, nobody cared.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Adam asked, unsure of what he was getting into.

"What's your favorite past time? I use to raise spiders." Alfie asked, throwing Adam off guard at his own answer.

"I use to play baseball, my uncle Bobby coached the team. Now how does someone as unassuming as you raise spiders?"

"Well, I raised a lot of insects and arachnids, but spiders, at least my tarantula, were my favorite. I use to freak out my aunt Amara with Sophie, my first tarantula," Alfie laughed to himself as if it were the funniest thing. "Aunt Amara really didn't like her but Luci, Gabriel and I loved Soph." Alfie had a giant smile thinking of those memories.

"You must really love your siblings." Adam felt butterflies for the first time in a long time as Adam smiled.

"Oh ya. Luci- his name is Samael but we call him Lucifer- is Micheal's partner, basically my brother since he's been around my whole life, and I haven't seen them in a while. I'm a toned down version of Gabriel, who is a toned down version of Lucifer. We were always getting into trouble together, but Micheal and Samael had a falling out after high school. They got back together soon after, but they live pretty far away." Alfie's smile fell a bit but continued thinking of the antics with his brothers. "So, what type of mucis do you listen to? I'm pretty much ecliptic when it comes to music."

"Oh the influence of Dean is here. I listen to classic rock, so Metallica, AC/DC, Bon Jovi rocks on occasion, Foreigner, Led Zeppelin and stuff like that," Adam nodded, being taken back to the backseat of his brother's Impala. Adam finished his coffee as he thought of a question while Alfie finally got his. "Best memory with your siblings, go."

"Uh- putting blue dye in the shower head and itching powder on the towels after Hester's wedding. She was pissed, you go."

"Sam and Dean showing up at every baseball game and cheering for me when my dad never did. Man, yours was funny and mine was depressing. Shit," Adam tried to laugh it off. Their dad was always a deadbeat. He never did anything for Sam or Dean, he tried with Adam till he was 10 and then he went back to how he use to be.

"I'm sorry Adam. Hey, I have an idea! My parents live in Burlington, which is like two hours away, and since my birthday is two months off, we're going to have a family dinner. You should definitely come," Alfie looked ecstatic about the idea and was all but bouncing in his seat.

"Maybe. It depends how what happens between now and then." Adam said, laughing and Alfie laughed too. "So, how about that art exhibit?"

"Why not. Lets have our kinda-sorta date day." Alfie smiled and finished his coffee.

Adam and Alfie got up and thew threw their cups away, heading for the art exhibit. When they got there, it was pretty full and they decided against it. Instead they looked for other ideas on their phones.

"OH MY GOD, ADAM!!! WE SHOULD GO SEE FAME!! It's on at the theater down the street in thirty minutes!" Alfie yells excitedly.

Adam laughs, "you act like an excited puppy. You know it's a remake, it'll never be as good."

"I don't care, it's my favorite musical ever and I want to see it!" Alfie grabbed Adam's shoulders with a serious look. 

Adam looked down at Alfie, very surprised by his sudden assertion. Adam just nods, mumbling an okay and Alfie immediately changes back to his normal happy self.

"Awesome, we better get going of we want good seats." Alfie grabs Adam's hand and starts walking in the direction of the theater. "So what's your favorite movie? You can probably guess mine."

"Wha- what?" Adam stumbled over his words, distracted by Alfie's hand wrapped in his own. "Uh... my-my favorite movie is, uh, is," Adam shook his head in an effort to clear his mind, "Indiana Jones: Temple of Doom."

"Ok, worst movie ever. I think it's Fatal Devistation."

"Oh dear God, don't get my family started! Anything with ghost, demons, witches, or monsters is just plain stupid! None of that stuff is real and my family will ridicule it nonstop. Honestly though, it's definitely Candyman or Scream." Adam scoffs, "if monsters are real, then I'm a goul and Sam dropped out of college!" Both boys had a laugh at that one. "Alright, now for the big college question, what's your major? I'm doing Bio for pre-med."

"Oh wow, I'm not as cool as that. I'm studying Psychology. I want to help people and I love to listen, I just couldn't handle the gore and bodily fluids of a normal doctor or surgeon." Alfie cringes at the thought of dealing with physically sick people.

"Really? I don't mind the 'gore and bodily fluids' of a doctor. I was thinking about Pediatrics or a family physician, though. I like working with kids."

"I do too. Their innocent and you can make a real difference for them. The way you grew up, like some of my friends, I don't want other kids to feel that. Which is why I was going to be a social worker, but social workers almost always just move them and a lot of the times they can't help. As a psychologist I can help people of all ages better themselves even with mental health problems. My brother says I have a 'save everyone' mentality"

"You have a good heart Alfie. I think you could have been an angel before you were born." Adam smiled and looked at their still interwoven hands.

"Thanks Adam, but I thought you didn't believe in that stuff."

"I don't believe in demons and monsters, I never said I don't believe it angels and God."

"We here..." Alfie says, letting go of Adam's hand. For a second Adam could have sworn he saw fear in Alfie's eyes when he realized they were still holding hands.

It was instinct, to keep them safe. He was afraid now. People may be more okay with it now than when Lucifer and Micheal... Alfie shook his head so he wouldn't cry. He couldn't be thinking about that right now. This is a happy moment.

At first Adam was confused, then he saw how scared Alfie was. He figured Alfie had a bad experience with homophobic people so he let it go. Adam put a hand on Alfie's shoulder to bring him back to reality so they could go in.

When Alfie came out of it, they walked inside. Adam bought them both tickets and snacks as he could tell Alfie was in no mental state to do it himself. It wasn't bad since they got double the student discount and it was supposed to be a date anyway. Alfie could pay next time. Adam put a hand on Alfie's back and lead him to their seats.

"Hey Alfie, you good man," Adam asked once they sat down.

"Hm? Oh ya, I'm okay." Alfie was lying and it was obvious. "Just a bad memory."

Adam gave Alfie a worried look. He took Alfie's hand under the arm rest so nobody would see.

"Look Alf, we're good. Nobody will care. I'll even do things your way, just don't say no because you're scared." Adam tried to comfort him, feeling a little doubtful himself. "Sure some people don't agree but it's getting better. So stick with me, be it as best friends or boyfriends." Adam wanted to gag at how mushy that sounded and he knew his family definitely would have, but it was true.

"Okay," Alfie said with a weak smile.

"Don't go all Fault In Our Starts on Me. Nobody is dying. You have to stay with me now," Adam said trying to be serious even though he wanted so badly to laugh.

"Maybe 'stay with me' will be our always." Alfie tried to say as sappy as possible. They both cracked up but shut up when more people came in.

"Maybe it will." Adam whispered to himself. Alfoe heard but decided not to say anything. Instead he squeezed Adam's hand and turned to the movie screen.


End file.
